Hope
by Pat88
Summary: Petra se ha ido y Levi tendrá que enfrentarse solo a un nuevo reto.


**Mi segundo FF, espero les agrade.**

 **Obviamente, SNK no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá nunca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOPE**

.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel luego de la expedición número 57, lo primero que hicieron los pocos hombres y mujeres que quedaron vivos, fue llorar, por diferentes motivos, aunque todos provocados por una cosa, la muerte. Todos sin excepción se permitieron sentir, al menos por un segundo.

Un llanto inesperado y diferente les hizo sonreír, provocando que la mayoría enjugara sus lágrimas y continuaran con sus vidas. Dos mujeres continuaron llorando y una de ellas recordó el secreto de la legión. Alguien en particular, sollozo.

El llanto siguió sonando, seguido de unos pasos, se dejaron escuchar subiendo las escaleras, se abrió una puerta y el llanto arrecio, cuando la puerta cerró amortiguo el ruido. Segundo después, para sorpresa de quienes escuchaban, el sonido de algo estrellándose contra la pared o suelo y cosas siendo destrozadas en algún cuarto irrumpieron el arrullo del llanto, minutos después todo volvió a la calma.

Una, dos, tres horas… y el llanto ya era una tortura, les hacía recordar.

Hange se asomó por la puerta del despacho de Levi. Estaba en total oscuridad, entró con una linterna en sus manos –Levi…- le llamó en un susurro. –Ella no para…- buscó por la habitación. -¿Levi?-.

-Iré a asearme, voy enseguida- contestó, en un tono que por primera vez, a la de lentes asustó.

-Ella…- lo buscó con la linterna -…ella tiene un par de horas llorando…- lo encontró en el espacio que había entre los dos libreros, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados -…creo lo presiente… aunque la verdad casi nada sé de…, yo solo soy la loca de los titanes, ¿recuerdas?- intentó bromear. No obtuvo respuesta.

Tras largos segundos, él suspiro, se puso de pie, la ignoró en todo momento y la dejo sola en dicho lugar. Hange observó con detalle la habitación, se llevó la mano a la boca -Oh, Petra- fue lo único que exclamó, para poder ponerse a llorar unos segundos más.

Levi caminó con rumbo a las duchas, había escuchado aquel llanto, pero en su cabeza solo podía ver esos hermosos ojos.

"Sus ojos".

"Petra".

Tuvo la necesidad de llorar. Él la había dejado tres o cuatro veces en el transcurso de la expedición, él sabía que no debió de haber ido, ella aún tenía dos meses y medio. En los ojos fríos de Levi, se podía leer a la muerte. Paso de largo las habitaciones y tomo del almacén un nuevo uniforme. Mientras se duchaba se permitió sentir dolor en el tobillo, jabonó todo su cuerpo con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero de algún modo tenía que lavar sus culpas. Su equipo había muerto. Petra había muerto, para ser más precisos, la mamá de SU hija había MUERTO por SU culpa. Se secó y vistió con rapidez.

El trayecto de regreso a las habitaciones no fue tan rápido, se sentía todo más pesado, le dolía hasta respirar. Se sentía débil y más enojado que nunca, tenía la necesidad de salir y aniquilar a todos los titanes de una buena vez y por qué no, a toda la maldita raza humana pero… eso… eso… no le devolvería a Petra.

A cada paso escuchaba más cerca aquel llanto, el llanto de su hija, la hija de ambos, aquella niña que por una y otra cosa aun no tenía nombre _"Levi, debemos ponerle nombre, no podemos decirle simplemente la bebé por siempre"_ recordó. _"Cuando vuelva", "Escógelo tú"_ fueron las respuestas más sonadas, lo que nunca le dijo es que él no sabía cómo llamar a un ser tan perfecto, no podía ponerle nombre al resultado de ambos, ella había nacido con el cabello espeso y de un negro profundo, algo regordeta para el tamaño de sus padre, la tez de un rosa saludable y sus mejillas sonrosadas, piel tersa, tan tersa como un durazno, con la nariz de su madre y la barbilla del padre. Sus ojos… sus ojos… pasaron unos días para que la bebé abriera los ojos y mostrara el mismo color que el de su madre. Ella, el secreto de la legión de reconocimiento.

Levi recordó el principio de todo segundos antes de entrar a esa habitación, recordó el día que se vieron por primera vez, y cuando él la escogió para su equipo, cuando ella dio el primer paso, cuando él se dejó guiar, el día en que se confesaron y cuando él dijo por primera vez un "te amo", el día en que supieran que la bebé vendría a este mundo y cuando tuvieron que hablar con Erwin. Todo fue tan rápido, un año y medio o tal vez dos, no había disfrutado en su totalidad de ella, ni ella de él, sabía que podía darle más, aunque él era todo de ella. Había tantos momentos y ya no podrían hacer más.

Tomó valor y entró a la habitación. –Puedes irte- índico a la chica que se encargaba de la pequeña bebé. Ella, dejo la ropa que tenía en las manos, contestó: -Esta algo inquieta, pensé que tal vez, cobijarla con algo de la señora le haría bien-.

-¡He dicho largo!- la joven tembló y la bebé comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento- susurró la joven, mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando Levi escuchó que la puerta del cuarto cerró, camino lentamente hacía la cuna, zafiro y ámbar se miraron, padre e hija. Él alzó una ceja, ella sonrió mostrando su boca sin dientes. Se volvió a perder en el color de sus ojos…

"Sus ojos".

"Petra".

Volvió a sentir que el alma (si es que tenía) se desgarraba de su pecho, se alejó de la cuna como si quemara, ¿cómo podría hacer esto sin ella?, su hija repitió su historia, y para hacerla más cruel aún, no tendría ningún recuerdo del amor que su madre sentía por ella y por él. Recordó al padre de Petra, sintió miedo, se imaginó perderla a ella también. Tal vez, si la dejaba con él… de todos modos, ese no era lugar para una hermosa bebé. No había un lugar fijo donde vivir y estaban en constante peligro, y ahora, con Eren, todo era un caos, no podía pensar, no sin Petra. Sin Petra, cualquier decisión parecía trágica. Suspiró con fuerza. Sin pensar mucho lo decidió, agarraría toda la ropa y cosas básicas de la bebé y a primera hora, la montaría a ella y a su cuidadora a casa del padre de Petra con solo una carta y la promesa de enviarle una buena suma de dinero mensual.

Comenzó a sacar con prisa la ropa de los cajones, pero susurros y la risa de la bebé lo pararon.

\- Levi, debemos ponerle nombre, no podemos decirle simplemente la bebé, al menos has eso por mí-. Se puso rígido, esto debía ser su mente volviéndose totalmente loca, se estaba desquiciando.

-Perdóname- apretó los puños cuando escuchó aquello. Dejó que su frustración, coraje, miedo, dolor, sufrimiento, etc., salieran a flote. –Me mentiste, dijiste que estaríamos juntos en esto…y ahora… yo… ni si quiera lo creo-

-Levi, debemos ponerle un nombre- repitió aquella voz. –Mírala, es tan hermosa- Levi se tallo los ojos con fuerza, como esperando arrancárselos. Cuando volteo hacia donde provenía la voz, la vio asomada sobre la cuna. Petra miraba a su hija, y le hacía muecas, provocando gorgoreos de la bebé, sus fosas nasales se abrieron y cerraron de la emoción. Corrió a abrazarla y la sintió. –Oh, Petra, pensé que habías muerto, pensé…- las palabras quedaron al aire.

La miró con más detenimiento, se fue acercando a ella, que era rodeada por algún tipo de brillo sobrenatural, ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron. –Lo siento tanto, debí tenerte cerca de mí en todo momento, no pensé que esto fuera a pasar, y ahora estaré tan solo- respiró el aroma de sus cabellos, y quiso que todo se quedara así, pero el mundo, el mundo era cruel, él lo sabía de primera mano.

-Te amo tanto Levi, y me siento tan triste por no estar a tu lado y no verla crecer, pero prométeme que la amaras siempre, y que continuaras sin mí-. Ella se retiró y acaricio la mejilla del pelinegro. –Desearía poder cargarla una última vez… y que tuviera un nombre…- Suspiro.

Levi la abrazo desde atrás y ambos miraban a la pequeña. Pasaron unos minutos así. Despidiéndose en silencio.

-Ya debo partir- soltó con tristeza.

Levi la tomó de las mejillas obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-Sabes… cuando te miro a los ojos, veo esperanza… - dijo con total devoción, que Petra se sintió viva por unos segundos. -Hope, ese será su nombre- Beso la frente de Petra –Te amo tanto, espérame-. Lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, los cerro con fuerza, hasta que dejó de sentir el aroma de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos, miró hacia su hija.

"Sus ojos".

"Petra".

Tomo a la bebé entre sus brazos, caminó hacia la mesa de noche donde estaba la fórmula de leche que alimentaba a la pequeña, se sentó en aquel sillón donde tantas veces la había visto alimentar, cuidar, cargar, arrullar, adormecer y amar a su hija. Se acomodó y la acomodo a ella, puso el chupete en los pequeños labios de la niña.

Sonrío, -Hola pequeña Hope, yo soy tu papá…- la pequeña miro fijamente a su padre, zafiro contra ámbar nuevamente, pero el sentimiento era distinto. –Tú también me das esperanzas-.


End file.
